I Want You
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI] Kibum disuruh memilih mengadopsi anak buat eomma nya atau menikah secepat mungkin. Pilihan Kibum jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang berada di panti asuhan, tetapi, Kyuhyun bukan anak Panti [twoshoot]
1. Chapter 1

**I WANT YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Changmin.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI, M-Preg.**

* * *

><p><strong>[CHAP 1]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Pintu di ketuk dari luar, yeoja berpakaian resmi kantor yang sangat pas atau bisa dibilang ketat, menunggu respon dari dalam. "Masuk." Yeoja itu tersenyum. Selalu mendengar suara sajangnim nya yang berat membuat tubuhnya panas, apalagi sajangnim tampan itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sajangnim, 10 menit lagi rapat." Ujar yeoja itu bersikap sopan. Dia sengaja menunduk dalam didepan namja yang dipanggil sajangnim, niatnya agar belahan dadanya terlihat.

Sayang sekali, namja irit bicara itu sudah kebal dengan sikap para yeoja disekelilingnya. Telefon di meja namja itu berdering. Dia segera mengangkat.

"Kim Kibum." Sebutnya.

_"__Aku tahu anak es. Yak! Sekarang kau cepat kesini. Eomma ingin berbicara padamu." _Kibum sampai harus menjauhkan gagang telefon akibat suara eommanya yang dibatas wajar.

"Eomma. Aku ada rap…"

_"__Aishhh… jinjja. Aku tidak perduli! 5 menit! Jika tidak eomma akan pergi! PALLI!" _sela sang eomma. Tidak lama kemudian suara 'tutt… tutt… tutt…' menyudahi percakapan mereka. Kibum mendengus kesal. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, eommanya terus menerus menarik perhatiannya agar bisa pulang atau setidaknya mengobrol lama.

Kibum memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak kesal. Memang, dia paham eommanya sangat kesepian dirumah. Appanya juga belum memilih pensiun.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" tanya yeoja yang berstatus sekretaris Kibum-bername tag Geum Joong.

"Suruh Lee Donghae menggantikan ku. Tidak ada bantahan, Geum Joong." Pesan Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Geum Joong membungkuk dalam mengantarkan kepergian sang bos.

"Huh! Apa nyonya Kim tidak bisa satu hari saja tidak mengganggu." Umpat Geum Joong.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"KIBUM!" teriak nyonya Kim begitu melihat kedatangan anaknya. Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Kibum, bergelantungan di leher anaknya. "Eomma, kau berlebihan." Sahut Kibum datar.

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya, merengut kesal. "Eommakan rindu padamu Es!" rutuknya. Kibum mencium kilat pipi eommanya, "Aku bukan es eomma. Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya to the point.

"Duduklah dulu! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke kantor lagi. Arachi!" nyonya Kim melenggang masuk ke ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Kibum. Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa saling berhadapan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, eomma sangat kesepian. Jadi, eomma punya dua pilihan yang harus kau pilih. Tidak ada Penolakan!" Kibum mengangguk pasrah. Dia juga tidak pernah berniat menolak permintaan sang eomma, seaneh apapun itu.

"Pilihan pertama. Kau segera menikah. Pilihan kedua. Adopsi anak buat eomma!"

"Mwo?" untuk pilihan pertama-sudah biasa. Kibum selalu mengulurnya. Tapi, pilihan kedua? "Aku sudah 27 tahun eomma. Tidak mungkin mempunyai adik." Jelasnya. Nyonya Kim menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu menikah!"

"Baik. Aku akan menuruti pilihan kedua saja." putus Kibum. Dia bersikukuh tidak mau segera menikah, Kibum mempunyai suatu keyakinan, ketidakpercayaan terhadap hubungan pernikahan. Sebab dia melihat yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya yang selalu membuat perutnya mual.

"MWO? Kau lebih memilih mengadopsi daripada membuat dengan istrimu nanti? BAIK. BAIK. Jika itu keputusanmu. Maka, sekarang juga kau pergi ke Panti Asuhan dan dapatkan anak buat eomma. SEKARANG!" nyonya Kim mendorong-dorong tubuh Kibum agar segera keluar. Tidak lupa menitipkan alamat Panti Asuhan yang pernah dikunjunginya dalam acara sosialisasi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Segera kembali." Ingat nyonya Kim.

Kibum memasuki mobilnya, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan merutuki tingkah eommanya yang aneh bin ajaib. Dan tidak tertebak pastinya. Kibum tidak punya pilihan lagi, selain mengabulkan yang satu ini.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Hari Minggu adalah hari libur atau kebebasan bagi setiap siswa sekolah. Mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain sepanjang hari atau juga ada yang tidur. Termasuk Kyuhyun, siswa kelas X. Memilih bermain PSP disepanjang hari daripada menerima ajakan Changmin, teman tetangga sebelahnya, mengunjungi panti asuhan nyonya Shim-ibunya Changmin.

"Kau tidak keluar Kyu?" tanya nyonya Cho –ibunya Kyuhyun begitu melihat anaknya masih setia diatas sofa meski hari sudah siang.

"Malas eomma." Jawab Kyu cuek. Nyonya Cho meletakkan belanjaan nya kasar. Berkacak pinggang melihat kemalasan tingkat dewa Kyuhyun. Ditambah, saat pergi ke pasar tadi pagi nyonya Shim memberitahu bahwa siang ini anaknya Changmin akan mengunjungi panti asuhan mereka. Pasti Kyuhyun juga diajak, tapi anak malas itu menolak.

SRETTT

Nyonya Cho mengambil paksa PSP Kyuhyun tanpa persiapan dahulu dari siempunya PSP. Sehingga sekarang PSP itu murni ditangan nyonya Cho.

"YAKK! Eomma, kembalikan!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"ANIYA! YAK! Kau berteriak pada eomma mu eoh?!" balas nyonya Cho tidak kalah sengit.

Kyuhyun merengut, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar. Merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan!"

"Hentikan Kyu! Kau harus bersikap dewasa. Sekarang, kau harus pergi bersama Changmin jika tidak PSP dan semua kaset game mu eomma sumbangkan ke Panti Asuhan!" ancam nyonya Cho yang seratus persen berhasil. Rengekan Kyuhyun berhenti digantikan tatapan takut yang berlebihan.

"Nde. Nde. Aku pergi, jangan disumbangkan eomma!" Kyuhyun berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum memasuki halaman Panti Asuhan yang direkomendasikan oleh eommanya. Tersenyum tulus saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari-larian dihalaman, tertawa lepas. Kibum melangkah ke dalam. Mencari siapa gerangan pemilik Panti ini.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum memperkenalkan diri begitu dirinya bertemu seorang yeoja tua yang sedang memberi nasehat kepada anak asuhnya. "Ooo… Nde. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun ahjumma. Ada apa Kibum-ssi?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak disini. Ibuku, Kim Seohyun yang berencana mengadopsinya." Jaehyun berjalan menuju kantornya, sedikit terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong? Aa… dia yeoja yang sangat baik. Donatur terbesar dipanti ini. Kau anaknya?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kenapa dia ingin mengadopsi anak?" heran Jaehyun.

"Eum, soal itu. Eomma merasa kesepian." Jawab Kibum canggung.

"Aigoo… jadi benar apa yang dia katakan tentang mu? Ya sudah, kau lihat saja dulu anak-anak disini. Kebetulan ini waktu bermain mereka. Jika ketemu, kau katakan saja padaku, nde."

Kibum mengangguk, dia membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Sesampainya didepan gedung panti asuhan, Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras, menyadarkan teman semasa kecilnya itu untuk bangun. Mata Kyuhyun yang merah sehabis tidur, mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu, melayangkan tatapan kesal kepada Changmin.

"Cepat turun, atau kau mau kehabisan oksigen di mobil." Changmin segera turun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Changmin, sedikit risih melihat anak-anak yang bermain heboh didepannya. "Berisik sekali." Umpatnya.

Changmin terus masuk ke dalam, mengunjungi kantor dari pengurus panti. Menyampaikan berita yang dititip ibunya. "Kau tunggu saja disana, diruang bermain. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Pesan Changmin. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Changmin pergi saja.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang bermain, disini sangat banyak anak-anak. Tapi tidak terlalu ribut, karena masing-masing serius bermain susun rumah yang Kyuhyun anggap sangat membosankan.

Mata karamel Kyuhyun menjelajahi barang-barang yang ada diruangan itu, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan rubik yang terletak diatas meja kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dia mempunyai permainan juga setelah eommanya masih menahan ponsel dan PSP miliknya.

Kyuhyun meraih rubik itu, dan mulai memutar-mutarnya sesuai pola yang telah dia pelajari. Larut dalam permainannya, tanpa sadar anak-anak yang berada disekitarnya mulai tertarik dengan kegiatan namja putih pucat itu.

Anak-anak itu mengerubungi Kyuhyun, menatap tangan terampil Kyuhyun antusias. Kyuhyun yang sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, memberhentikan sejenak permainannya. Menatap bingung anak-anak kecil itu.

"Hyung! Kau sangat keren bisa memainkan itu!" seru bocah laki-laki bermata bulat.

"Nde! Oppa Daebakk! Chen saja tidak bisa." Tunjuk bocak perempuan itu kepada bocah laki-laki berpipi tirus disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pujian atas dirinya, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" ucap Kyuhyun bangga. Namja Evil yang terkenal tidak pernah akrab dengan anak kecil itu, mulai memperkenalkan tekhnik bermain rubik kepada bocah-bocah itu. Mengajarkannya perlahan dan antusias.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum berjalan mengitari halaman depan dan belakang panti asuhan. Memperhatikan anak kecil yang ada disana. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang menarik. Kibum tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal anak kecil.

Bosan diluar, Kibum memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Manatahu ada anak kecil terselip yang menarik hati.

Dia berpikir bahwa ini sama dengan ajang mencari pasangan.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum sampai keruangan yang seperti ruangan bermain karena banyaknya mainan berserakan dilantai. Tertarik dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang duduk melingkari seseorang. Kibum melihat sesosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian, namja berambut ikal, bermata bulat, yang lihai bermain rubik. Tertarik. Kibum sangat tertarik.

Jaehyun ahjumma mendekati Kibum, dia penasaran, apa yang membuat namja dingin-seperti yang sering diucapkan nyonya Kim, berdiri cukup lama memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kau melihat apa?" tegur Jaehyun.

"O." Kibum menoleh, tersenyum hangat kepada yeoja paruh baya itu. "Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya, ahjumma." Jawab Kibum tidak melepas perhatiannya ke arah kumpulan itu.

Jaehyun ikut memperhatikan, meneliti siapa gerangan yang dipilih Kibum dari anak-anak kecil itu. Xiumin? Bocah perempuan berpipi bulat. Chen? Bocah laki-laki berpipi tirus. Kyungsoo? Bocah laki-laki bermata bulat? Atau siapa?

"Yang mana?" tanya Jaehyun antusias.

"Itu." Kibum menunjuk tepat ke arah namja yang sedang bermain rubik, namja yang bertubuh lebih besar daripada yang lain. Tentu saja, dia sudah berusia 17 tahun.

"E?" bingung Jaehyun, merasa tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya. Setahu dirinya itu adalah teman yang dibawa Changmin tadi. "Namja yang bermain rubik itu?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan.

Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi, dia bukan anak panti Kibum. Dia temannya Changmin. Changmin adalah anak pemilik panti asuhan ini, kalau tidak salah, nama temannya itu Kyuhyun." jelas Jaehyun.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Dia juga tidak bodoh, dia sadar namja manis itu bukan anak panti. Karena, niatan Kibum sesunggunya sudah melenceng dari perintah eommanya.

"Tapi, aku memilih dia. Kyuhyun." tegas Kibum.

Jaehyun jadi tambah bingung. "Dia bukan anak yatim Kibum. Kau tidak bisa memilihnya."

"Bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Kibum bersuara, serentak semua kepala disana menoleh kepadanya. Menatap bingung seorang namja tampan berjas formal berdiri disana. Termasuk namja bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, tolong umumkan pada mereka, aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu diantara mereka." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Jaehyun. Keberaniannya saat berbicara tadi hilang sudah, tatapan bingung menuntut yang dilayangkan anak-anak kecil itu sekaligus namja manis yang disukainya, membuat Kibum gugup. Padahal, setajam apapun tatapan relasinya, tidak mempan buat seorang Kim Kibum yang dingin.

Jaehyun yang masih dalam mode bingung mengikuti saja apa yang diminta Kibum.

"Anak-anak. Hyung atau oppa tampan ini ingin mengadopsi salah satu diantara kalian. Jadi, tolong perkenalkan diri masing-masing nde." Perintah Jaehyun lembut. Anak-anak kecil itu tampak gembira. Mereka saling tatap dan berteriak senang.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bersikap bagaimana saat anak kecil itu mulai berdiri berjajar. Dengan canggung, Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dibelakang mereka. Yah, dia merasa tidak sopan saja. Meski evil tapi Kyuhyun punya insting sopan tersendiri.

Kibum menyeringai melihat targetnya ikut berdiri canggung.

"Kim Minseok imnida…" ucap Xiumin riang.

"Chen! Hyung panggil aku Chen saja!" giliran Chen yang percaya diri.

"Do Kyungsoo." Ujar bocah bermata bulat kalem.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar nama anak kecil itu masing-masing, sesekali dia tersenyum tipis.

Semua sudah memperkenalkan diri, namun, Kibum belum buka suara. Yang lain jadi semakin bingung. "Kibum…" tegur Jaehyun.

"Kau. Perkenalkan dirimu." Tunjuk Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Naega?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kibum mengangguk. Walaupun bingung tapi Kyuhyun tetap memperkenalkan diri. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku memilih Kyuhyun, ahjumma."

"MWOOO?!" jerit Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kyuhyun membeku ditempat, banyak kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan, tapi semua tercekat ditenggorokan, hingga ekspresi wajahnya lah yang memperlihatkan segala ketidakpercayaannya, 'Are You Crazy?'

"Kibum. Ahjumma sudah bilang, kau tidak bisa…" Ucapan Jaehyun berhenti saat melihat Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Anak-anak kecil itu langsung memberi jalan kepada nya.

Setelahnya Kibum memberi senyum mematikan kepada Kyuhyun, lalu turun kebawah, menjadikan lututnya sebagai penopang.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau mempunyai pilihan anak kecil disini yang bisa kita adopsi?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah, menatap mata kelam Kibum dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Posenya bagai namja yang akan melamar seorang gadis, tapi, Kita? Apa pendengaran Kyuhyun semakin bermasalah setelah operasi itu?

"Maaf ahjussi, anda salah orang." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan kembali nyawanya setelah melayang terpisah-pisah akibat kaget yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun akan berjalan pergi sebelum tangan Kibum menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau pergi setelah suamimu bertanya tentang anak kita kelak?"

"YAKK! Apa kau gila?" hardik Kyuhyun. Tangannya tidak lepas juga dari genggaman Kibum yang begitu kuat.

"Kyu berhenti membentak. Karena aku memilihmu. Ahjumma…!" panggil Kibum.

Jaehyun yang menyaksikan adegan entah-apa-itu hanya bisa menyahut panggilan Kibum. "Nde?"

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini, untuk sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pilihan. Gamsahamida." Kibum berdiri dari pose bersimpuhnya, menarik pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, mengangkat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh ringan Kyuhyun berada dipegangannya seutuhnya.

"Jja. Kita pergi. Eomma ku sedang menunggu menantunya."

"EOMMMAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**-To Be Continued**-

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : RE-PUBLISH. Kyu itu aneh dan penuh kata terserah. Haha.<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAP 2]**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Memakai sudut pandang Kyuhyun<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"EOMMMAAA!" aku menjerit-jerit heboh, menggeliatkan badanku yang berada dipegangan ahjussi mesum ini. Aku merasa ini akan sia-sia, dia terlalu kuat, atau badanku yang memang pada dasarnya ringan- kurus.

Ekor mataku melirik ke tempat pengurus panti ini, dia tidak bergerak barang seinchi dari tempat berdirinya. Sial. Apa sekarang aku dijual diam-diam!

"Duduk dan tenang." Perintah ahjussi yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kibum. Pintu mobil langsung dia kunci, mengeratkan seat bell punyaku. Aku tidak berusaha memberontak lagi. Tanganku sibuk bergerilya diatas layar ponsel- menghubungi eomma.

Nada tersambung belum cukup lama, ponsel ku sudah berpindah tangan kepada ahjussi itu. Sungguh sial, respon ku cukup lama untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kembalikan ahjussi." Aku berkata dingin.

"Setelah kau bertemu ibu ku." Jawabnya tidak kalah dingin.

Bagus! Niat baikku mengunjungi panti asuhan dibalas dengan kegilaan seorang ahjussi tampan. Aku mengakuinya. Dia tampan. Hanya orang buta yang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau menyukaiku ahjussi?" kataku acuh. Pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau manis dan menarik." Daguku ditarik oleh tangan panjangnya, lagi-lagi respon ku itu termasuk lambat. Sehingga sekarang kami saling bertatapan. Mata kelam yang dia miliki seolah menghisap jiwaku perlahan, masuk ke dalam dirinya yang terkesan misterius.

"Aku sangat tampan, bukan?" ujarnya narsis.

Aku menghempas tangan ahjussi kasar, menghela nafas panjang, menyadari tingkah bodohku yang terpesona oleh seorang namja. "Aku normal. Aku bukan gay." Kataku pelan. Aku mendengar kekehan dari dia. Jika aku jadi dia, aku juga akan tertawa. Dia baru saja mengetahui aku terpesona oleh nya.

"Aku juga bukan gay."

"Kau menyukai namja ahjussi." Ujarku malas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai perempuan ataupun laki-laki." Aku menoleh kepadanya, sedikit tersinggung dari perkataan ambigu ahjussi itu. Dia menganggap ku apa? Seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku, dia mengelus rambutku pelan. "Aku tidak perduli gender mu. Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang mampu menarik hati ku. Kau spesial. Dan yakinlah. Aku tidak akan melepasmu meski apapun yang terjadi. Apapun."

Aku tidak berusaha membalas lagi. Mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jalan. Dengan keadaan diam, aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri yang sangat kuat. Berharap saja ahjussi itu tidak mendengarnya. Aku malu sekaligus cemas. Mendengar kata cinta yang tidak penuh oleh angan-angan, kata cinta dari seorang namja.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Aku duduk gusar. Tidak berani menatap langsung wajah yeoja paruh baya yang masih terkesan cantik itu didepanku- mata kelamnya seakan menguliti tubuhku saat ini.

"Eomma minta maaf telah mengasarimu, tolong, jangan melakukan hal bodoh Kibum. To-Long!" akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri- seusai Kibum yang melontarkan niatnya untuk menikahiku terucap. Yeoja paruh baya atau ibu Kibum angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Aku menemukannya dipanti asuhan. Mungkin, jika aku tidak menikahinya, aku tidak akan pernah menikah eomma." Balas Kibum datar. Aku menarik-narik ujung baju ku kasar. Berusaha meredam rasa gugup yang berlebihan didepan yeoja itu.

Bersamaan, memberi paha Kibum cubitan keras. Dia berkata seolah aku adalah tunawisma yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, eomma."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Kim Kibum!" hardik ibu Kibum. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, aku segera mengangkat wajah, dan menyiapkan diri menjawab pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." aku menunduk dalam- bersikap sopan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"17 tahun."

"Kalian 10 tahun berbeda? Aigo… kepalaku." Ibu Kibum memijat dahinya. Kibum ingin membantu tapi tangannya dihempas kasar. "Jangan pegang aku bocah." Desisnya.

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, kau ingin menikah dengan dia?" tunjuk yeoja itu pada anaknya. Aku melihat Kibum sebentar. Dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Kemudian, aku menggeleng. Ini hal tergila yang pernah aku alami dan ini tidak akan lama, aku harus menyudahi kegilaan ini.

"Aku bukan gay, aku punya kekasih. Ahjussi ini saja yang memaksa ku."

"MWO?! Kenapa kau diam saja?" suara ibu Kibum meninggi. Aku mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Sejujurnya cukup terhibur dengan interaksi ibu-anak yang berbeda sifat ini. "Aku boleh pergi?" melihat tidak ada sahutan lagi, aku memberanikan diri pamit.

"Selangkah kau meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa aku, kau tidak akan selamat bocah." –Hell! Ahjussi gila ini berani memberikan tatapan mematikan nya kepadaku, yang berhasil membuat tubuhku merinding hebat. Siapa juga yang tidak takut mendengar ancaman dari wajah datar dingin itu?

"KIBUM! Berhenti bermain-main. Lebih baik, kau antar Kyuhyun pulang setelah itu kau kembali ke kantor. Eomma berjanji tidak akan memaksamu menikah lagi." Aku melirik sedikit ke tempat Kibum, ingin melihat ekspresi ahjussi dingin itu. Tetap saja datar. Tapi, cukup membahagiakan. Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo." Ajak ahjussi itu.

Aku mengangguk. Membungkuk dalam kepada ibu Kibum. "Maafkan Kibum nde." Bisik yeoja itu. Aku mengangguk lagi, menorehkan senyum lebar. "Tidak apa." Wajah ke-ibu-annya menatapku lembut, berbeda saat situasi aneh tadi. Tangan lentiknya mengusap pipiku. "Seandainya kau yeoja, eomma akan senang menikahkan kalian. Kau sangat manis Kyu, sikapmu juga. Eomma selalu kesepian sendiri dirumah, oleh karena itu eomma menyuruh Kibum mengadopsi anak lagi. Apalagi anak itu tidak percaya akan pernikahan." Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap sendu punggung Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Aku turut prihatin. Sedikit banyaknya aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan yeoja ini. Ahjussi gila itu memanglah dingin, dari awal perkenalan.

"Mungkin, aku akan datang ke sini lagi ahjumma." Aku berkata sekenanya. Tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak sepenuhnya kasihan kepada keluarga ahjussi itu.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Kyu. Panggil Eomma saja nde." Aku mengangguk. "Nde. Eomma."

Aku melangkah mendekati Kibum. Menyenggol bahunya kasar, memberi tatapan 'antarkan aku sekarang ahjussi' kepadanya.

"Kami pergi eomma." Pamit Kibum. Untuk terakhir kali aku melambai kepada ibu Kibum. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Manis sekali. Aku senang mengetahui eomma menyukaimu, mungkin, kita akan lebih mudah mendapat restu untuk ke depannya." Aku melengos.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kepalaku bersandar pada bangku mobil. Memejamkan mata erat. Berucap dalam hati berkali-kali, setelah ini akan kembali normal, setelah ini akan kembali normal. Pergi ke sekolah besok pagi, bertemu kekasih manisku, bertanding game dengan Changmin. Ya. Pasti.

"Kita makan dulu?" aku mendengar ajakan Kibum lagi. "Tidak ahjussi. Antarkan saja aku pulang, rumahku dikomplek G.M.S blok B nomor 17." Setelahnya tidak ada sahutan dari ahjussi itu lagi.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku pulang." Seruku saat memasuki rumah. Eomma menghampiriku, dahinya merengut. "Kau tidak pulang dengan Changmin?" aku melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dirak. Mencium pipi eomma. Seperti kebiasaan anak kepada ibunya sehabis pergi.

"Tidak. Aku malas menceritakannya eomma. Hari ini cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Aku langsung tidur saja nde." Aku berjalan meninggalkan eomma, tidak memberi kesempatan yeoja cantik itu menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku cukup lelah hari ini.

Dan aku harus segera tidur, untuk menghapus memori bodoh hari ini.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Bangun kesiangan wajar bagiku. Makan sambil berdiri- juga sudah biasa. Berangkat sekolah dengan mobil Changmin- lebih biasa lagi. Dan sekarang, duduk dimobil ahjussi yang ku temui semalam. AARGGHHHH!

"Kenapa kau mendatangi aku lagi!"

"Aku sudah mengijinkan kau kepada pihak sekolah. Hari ini kita berkencan. Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan sepasang kekasih?" –Huh! Kurasa ahjussi yang satu ini belum mengerti juga.

"Ahjussi. Aku rasa disini ada kesalah pahaman. Dengar. Aku Kyuhyun, siswa biasa kelas X yang baru menjalani masa High Schoolnya. Aku mempunyai kekasih, namanya Sooyoong. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kencan sehabis pulang sekolah. Kesimpulannya, aku bukan gay. Jadi, turunkan aku sekarang. Lalu kita tidak bertemu lagi. Okay?" aku berusaha berkata sopan. Meskipun rasanya ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah datar itu, memukul kepalanya, supaya kewarasan ahjussi gila itu kembali.

"Kita sudah sampai." Aku menggigit bibir keras. Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat menyebalkan!

"Ah, Kyu. Kau juga tidak menolak saat aku ajak. Kau belum tahu saja, sebenarnya hatimu menyukaiku, ehm, mungkin lebih."

Aku memukul dashboard mobil kuat, "SIAL!" umpatku.

"Tanganmu bisa sakit." tangan ku yang memukul dashboard dan memang terasa perih setelahnya, diusap ahjussi gila itu dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" aku membuang muka. PSP berharga ku, aku tersipu karena sikapnya! Aku bukan yeoja, Tolong!

"Sebaiknya pernikahan kita dipercepat, bukan begitu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, terserah."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kyu, kau darimana saja?" masih memakai apron, eomma dengan langkah tergesa menghampiriku yang baru datang. Di tangan eomma terdapat gagang spatula yang ku yakini bisa mendarat dikepalaku bila aku salah bicara.

"Aku berkencan." Jawabku acuh.

"MWO?! YAKK! Kau sudah berani berkencan sampai malam?!" teriak eomma. Aku mengangguk malas saja. Siap menerima hukuman yang diberikan eomma.

"Bagus Kyu! Sebagai namja kau harus agresif. Menyenangkan pasanganmu adalah pilihan terbaik. Eomma senang mendengarnya, eomma sempat khawatir kau lebih menomor satukan benda sialan bersegi empat itu."

"PSP eomma." Selaku.

"Terserah. Jadi, siapa calon menantu eomma itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah? Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya eomma beruntun. Aku mendesah kasar. "Eomma benar-benar ingin dia menjadi menantu eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Eomma yakin kau memilih yang terbaik. Appa mu juga akan senang mendengarnya." Mata eomma berbinar senang.

"Meski aku masih sekolah?"

"Tidak masalah Kyu, kalau kalian sudah tidak tahan. Appa bisa menguruskan kalian kepada pihak sekolah, kalian juga masih bisa bersekolah. Sebenarnya eomma ingin sekali mempunyai cucu." Eomma mengerling nakal. Rahangku hampir saja jatuh mendengar penuturan eomma. Ajaib. Baru kali ini aku menemukan eomma kandung yang mendukung anaknya menikah dini walaupun masih dibawah umur. DAEBAKK!

Aku tidak bisa berkata, semua hilang melihat respon eomma.

"Terserah." aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Memilih melanjutkan berjalan ke kamar daripada terus melihat eomma ajaib ku.

"YAKK, KYU! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" BLAMM. Aku menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar.

"WAAAA…!" tempat tidurku tiba-tiba berteriak. Tempat tidur?

"WAAAA…!" teriakku balik. Dari balik selimut menyembul sebuah kepala yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Wajahnya kusut dan terdapat iler disana sini. "YAKK! CHANGMIN!" teriakku menggelegar.

"Kau mengagetkan saja, Kyu."

"Kau yang mengagetkan ku, Tiang! Ini kamarku." Hardikku. Changmin bersungut ria. Ini dia, salah satu manusia ajaib. Dipikir-pikir semua orang disekitarku memang ajaib. Malangnya aku.

"Kau lama sekali, aku jadi ketiduran."

"Ada apa?" aku kembali merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bermain game. Kau tidak tahu saja, seharian ini aku sangat bosan. Kau yang tiba-tiba pamit dengan seorang ahjussi disekolah. Memang dia siapa?" Changmin rebahan juga disampingku. Wajah Kibum kembali hadir akibat ucapan Changmin. Merona dan merona.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan laju detak jantung ini saat mengingatnya.

Ahjussi itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" aku tersadar. "Dia calon suamiku." Jawabku sekedarnya.

"Ohhh…" kemudian, "SUAMI?!" aku sudah menduga respon yang ini. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit!" protesku. Mulut Changmin bergerak-gerak heboh, bahkan tangannya ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menimbulkan suara decitan tempat tidurku karena tingkahnya. "Suami?" ulangnya berbisik. Dia menatap horor aku sejurus kemudian… manusia ajaib ini tertawa heboh. "Kau bercanda! Lucu sekali!" pekiknya.

Aku memukul kepalanya keras, "AKU TIDAK BERCANDA BODOH!"

"Kyu. Artinya kau gay?" –Gay? Siapa bilang aku gay. Tetapi kalo sesama namja berarti menjadi sesuatu yang menyimpang buat…-ku? "Hah. Terserah." aku mengibaskan tangan. Tidur menyamping membelakangi Changmin.

Tidak perduli bagaimana respon sahabat ajaibku itu. Toh, karena dia juga aku dan ahjussi itu bertemu. AARGHHH! Aku benci Kim Kibum. Saat berbicara padanya lidahku terasa kelu dan yang keluar hanya 'terserah'. Dan sekarang aku mengakuinya?!

Tangan Changmin melingkar diperutku. Hah, kebiasaannya jika tidur. Aku heran mengapa tidak ada protes lagi, apa dia tidak jijik atau setidaknya aneh melihatku yang katanya- Gay?

"Kyu… apa kau mencintaiku?" bisik Changmin lirih, aku sedikit merinding akibat hembusan nafasnya yang tepat ditengkukku. "Tidak Chang." Jawabku malas.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyimpang? Mencintaimu?" aku berbalik hingga sekarang tubuhku berada dalam dekapan Changmin. Menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya berderu kencang.

"Kalau begitu kau kalah, aku sudah dilamar." Gumamku. Tangan Changmin mengelus rambutku teratur. "Kyu. Kau selalu bersikap acuh. Benar kau mencintai ahjussi itu?" aku mengangguk lemah. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Saatnya aku pergi ke dunia mimpi dan meninggalkan Changmin bersama segala pemikirannya.

Yakinlah, aku tidak pernah perduli. Seperti yang dia katakan –acuh.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Aku menyilangkan tangan. Tersenyum licik ke arah eomma yang berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Menghadapi Kibum yang duduk bersimpuh didepan eomma, meminta restu untuk pernikahan kami. Eomma sendiri yang mengatakan untuk membawa calon menantunya bukan?

"Kau namja kan? Dan usiamu 27 tahun?" ujar eomma pada dirinya, atau mungkin masih dalam mode shock. Kibum mengangguk. Dia tidak terlihat gugup atau takut sekalipun. Benar-benar keren- ah bukan keren hanya yah begitulah.

"Kyu. Apa ini benar?" akhirnya eomma menoleh kepadaku. Saat-saat yang aku tunggu sebab aku bisa memberikannya seringai meremehkan. Aku mengangkat tangan tanda- begitulah. Memasang pose se'polos' mungkin.

"Kau bisa menunggu Kyuhyun lulus sekolah dulu?" nada suara eomma melemah.

"Tidak bisa eomma. Aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun secepatnya." Eomma menepuk bahu Kibum dan menyuruh ahjussi itu berdiri. Eomma menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa depanku. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kibum memanggil eomma dengan sebutan 'eomma'?

"Baiklah, eomma merestui kalian. Appa Kyuhyun juga pasti ngikut saja. Lagipula, eomma dan appa memang ingin segera punya cucu. Ah, eomma tidak menyangka Kyuhyun kami secepat ini meminta nikah, sebenarnya eomma sangat senang."

"IGE MWOYA?!" jeritku heboh.

Tolong siapa saja katakan ini mimpi. Dia eomma kandungku atau bukan sih! Lihat saja senyum kemenangan Kibum! Aku tidak berharap direstui secepat ini, aku ingin melihat ahjussi itu menderita dan menyerah terhadapku. Dan eomma merestuinya bagaikan membalikkan telapak tangan? HELL!

"Eomma! Aku ini namja. Dia namja. Kami beda 10 tahun! Tidak ada cucu eomma!" teriakku lantang. Nafasku cepat memburu karenanya.

"YAKK! EVIL! Kau sendiri yang ingin menikah! Kenapa protes!" aku meneguk ludah kasar. Benar juga.

"Yah… paling tidak eomma menangis setelah tahu aku ini err- menyimpang!" –okay, aku tidak mau mengatakan gay. Aku masih menyukai perempuan. Juga ahjussi itu.

"Tidak masalah. Karena kau itu namja istimewa." Diam sejenak. "Kyuhyun mempunyai rahim layaknya perempuan. Kau bisa hamil Kyu."

"Kyu itu Male Pregnant?"

"Nde. Kibum. Kau beruntung mendapatkan bocah evil ini."

Demi Changmin si tiang listrik, si food monster, yang ternyata mencintai ku! Demi eomma si evil permanen yang dulunya atheis! Demi appa si Cina oleng yang pintar memasak nasi goreng Cina! Dan demi… demi Kibum yang menyeringai setan kepadaku!

Demi TUHAN!

MWOCHORAGO?! (Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!)

Dan akhirnya aku berkata, "Terserah."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Si bodoh itu menikah juga. Ternyata dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu, saat aku mengutarakan pernyataan cinta. Bohong. Aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku masih normal. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Soyoong, mantan kekasih Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengincar gadis itu sejak kelas pertama sekolah menengah akhir.

Kasihan sekali Soyoong ditinggal menikah, dan lucunya saingan nya adalah seorang namja.

Untungnya Sooyong kuat setelah diputus Kyuhyun –tentunya tidak diberitahu alasan sesungguhnya.

Hari ini aku ikut menjadi saksi acara sakral Kyuhyun dan ahjussi yang bernama Kibum. Mereka sudah selesai mengucapkan janji setia, aku ikut berdoa agar mereka tetap bersama sampai tua.

Awalnya aku sangat khawatir mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentang kisah nya bertemu Kibum dan bagaimana ahjussi itu bersikeras terhadapnya. Bodohnya, sahabat sejatiku itu selalu bersikap acuh dan membiarkan itu terjadi sebagaimana perkataan Kibum.

Yah, Kyuhyun bersifat autis. Aku rasa dia begitu karena seluruh hidupnya di abdikan kepada game dan benda bernama PSP. Berlebihan? Tidak. Itu adalah kenyataan. Terkadang aku heran mengenai jalan pikirannya, Kyuhyun seakan hidup di dunia nya sendiri.

"Chwang! Kau tidak sakit hati kan?"

"Tentu saja iya. Dasar autis!" candaku –yang berunsur kenyataan, hehehehe.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Aku sekarang jadi istri ahjussi itu."

"Kau yang menjadi istri?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Aku kan Male Pregnant." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Aku patut mengacungi dia jempol. Tidak ada tekanan. Tidak ada penyesalan. Kyuhyun sangat mengagumkan.

"Berarti, aku tidak perlu menjagamu lagi kan?" Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perhatian 'khusus' dari anak-anak sebaya kami. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau bergaul, bukan tidak mau, lebih kepada sibuk kepada PSP nya. Buruknya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memahami situasi yang dia hadapi. Semisal Soyoong yang beruntung pernyataan cintanya diterima karena Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi bos pada level akhir.

Namun, pengecualian buat hari ini.

Rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun yang pertama kali ini aku lihat sudah mewakili segalanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum tahu atau masih terima saja bahwa hatinya mencintai Kibum, kenyataannya, dia benar mencintai Kibum.

Ahjussi yang keren!

"Jaga Kyuhyun, okay." aku menepuk bahu Kibum sedikit kuat. Ahjussi itu tersenyum sumringah, detik kemudian tangannya menghempas lenganku yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Wajar saja, dia lebih pendek dariku, kekekeke.

"Ku harap kau normal." ujar Kibum. Dia lantas pergi menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk didalam mobil dengan PSP ditangannya. Tck!

"Yak! Aku normal!" seruku. Meski akhirnya tidak ada sahutan lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Lantang sekali meragukan seksual ku.

"Kau teman mempelai itu? Mereka sangat serasi." Aku menoleh ke samping –ke asal suara.

DEG!

HELL!

SEMPURNA.

"Ah, Kim Minseok imnida. Aku salah satu tamu yang datang."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?!" semburku entah kerasukan setan darimana.

"E? Tapi, kita sesama namja. Aku masih normal!" bibirnya mengerucut dan Oh! Aku tidak tahan mengecupnya.

CUP

"YAKK! Ka-kau!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Ayo kita menikah!" setelah mencium tepat di bibirnya, aku menarik paksa tangan namja cantik memesona ini. Berharap pasturnya belum pulang.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aigo… aku tidak menyangka Kibum mengancam ku." Aku Kim Jaejoong, eomma dari Kibum. Harus rela membiarkan Kibum menikahi namja pilihannya.

"Tetapi, Kyuhyun kan bisa hamil yeobo." Sahut suami ku –Kim Yunho. Aku mengangguk. Dari awal aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun jadi tidak terlalu masalah.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir tentang ancaman Kibum." Keluhku lagi. Tubuhku saja ikut merinding.

"Hahahahaha. Aku juga. Sebegitu cintakahnya dia pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai mengancam akan membunuh… orang tuanya."

"Anak psiko!"

"Kali ini aku setuju padamu Boo."

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : RE-PUBLISH. Readers mengerti kan? Ini sudut pandangnya gak menentu.<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
